prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the WWE
Welcome to the WWE is the first episode of WWE Total Divas. It is the first overall episode. Summary The WWE Divas begin their preparations for WrestleMania. Nikki starts to have doubts regarding her relationship with John. Cameron is embarrassed when her boyfriend ends up causing a scene backstage, with Naomi stuck in the middle. Recap It's a little more than a week before WrestleMania 29, and the Divas of WWE are getting restless. Personal, professional and romantic worlds collide for The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyls and Natalya on the eve of The Show of Shows, and the arrival of two newcomers only complicates matters for WWE's warrior princesses on E!'s "Total Divas" premiere. The Bellas, who recently returned after a nearly yearlong absence from WWE, are looking to re-establish themselves as the queen bees of WWE, and their scheduled WrestleMania mixed tag team match against The Funkadactyls is their best way to prove it. But while they look to hone their minds and bodies in preparation for WrestleMania, matters of the heart rear their head. Nikki Bella, concerned her relationship with John Cena isn't progressing as fast as her sister Brie's union with Daniel Bryan, confronts the 11-time WWE Champion about his intentions over dinner. Although The Champ stops short of putting a ring on it, Nikki leaves the New York City hot spot with his assurance that she's the only woman for him. Meanwhile, veteran Diva Natalya grapples with the disappointment of not only being left off the WrestleMania card, but also being assigned to “babysit” the two newest Diva hopefuls, Eva Marie and JoJo, for the week. Her wariness of the twosome only grows when Eva Marie is instructed to dye her brown locks blonde to differentiate her from The Bella Twins, but the newcomer defies orders and instead turns her hair fire-engine red. While Eva Marie's gall impresses WWE officials, The Bellas still remain leery of the young lioness looking to take their spot, and engage in some friendly hazing to remind the newbies of who runs things. The week comes to a head at WrestleMania itself, but all the petty rivalries are rocked in tandem when the Divas’ match is cut after the previous bout runs over its allotted time limit. Having been scrubbed from The Show of Shows, the five Divas put aside their differences and turn to each other for comfort and advice, as well as find friendship in shared disappointment ... for now, at least. Image Gallery TD Welcome to the WWE.1.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.2.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.3.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.4.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.5.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.6.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.7.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.8.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.9.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.10.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.11.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.12.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.13.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.14.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.15.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.16.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.17.jpg TD Welcome to the WWE.18.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #1 at WWE.com * Welcome to the WWE on WWE Network Category:2013 television events